The present invention relates to a method of subsequent treatment of hydrocarbon containing sulfur gas obtained during pyrolysis of wastes which contain organic materials, for example home garbage, wherein water and liquid hydrocarbons are separated from the gas.
The pyrolysis of wastes which contain organic materials, especially home garbage, is nowadays performed in some cases with addition of carbon, advantageously in closed revolving tubular furnaces with exclusion of air. Conversion of the introduced wastes to sulfur coke takes place in the revolving tubular furnace which serves as a pyrolysis reactor, under the action of heating of its lateral wall. Simultaneously a sulfur gas is exhausted and contains in addition to gaseous hydrocarbons, also liquid hydrocarbons as well as water as condenseable components. The combustion of the obtained sulfur gas without subsequent gas treatment is prohibited on economical grounds. Rather the goal is to separate the liquid hydrocarbons contained in the gas and often identified as pyrolysis oil, and to supply the same for a special use. In the German published patent application No. DE-OS 3,227,896 it is proposed to separate the obtained sulfur gas by condensation into three fractions, namely water, liquid hydrocarbons and gaseous hydrocarbons. It is to be understood that these three fractions can be treated or subsequently treated in different manner. Since the obtained gaseous fraction cannot be used directly on the device for indirect heating of internal consumer, the gas must be supplied to another utilization, for example for heating or synthesis purposes, or also for producing electric energy. This presumes however a stable gas.